The Justice League : 2nd Generation
by Horsekt
Summary: AU where most of the justice league members have kids! Their kids are now running the JL while their parents are elsewhere. Kids from some favorites including batman, superman, wonder woman, flash and many more!
1. The Justice League 2nd generation

The Justice League 2nd Generation

**Characters and a little bit of their information**

Katherine Wayne (Kathy) daughter of Batman (Bruce Wayne): Mother: Catwoman (who couldn't handle taking care of her daughter and gave her to Bruce)

Superhero name: Batgirl

Laura Kent-daughter of Superman (Clark Kent): Mother: Lois Lane

(Yes her name is after her father's Kryptonian mother)

Superhero name: Supergirl (After her Aunt Kara retires)

Daniel Prince-nickname Dan-Son of Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)

Superhero name: Prince

Wally West Jr.-Son of Flash (Wally West Sr.) Mother: Linda Park

Superhero name: Kid Flash

Terence Curry-Son of Aquaman (Arthur Curry)

Superhero name: Aquaboy

Connie Queen-Daughter of Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Mother: Black Canary (Dinah Lance) Superhero name: Onyx

Carter Jr. Hall-Son of Hawkman and Hawkwoman

Superhero name: Hawkboy

Courtney Stuart-Daughter of Green Lantern (John Stewart)

Superhero name: Lantern Girl

Ray Palmer Jr.-Son of Atom (Ray Palmer Sr.)

Superhero name: Atom

_High above the earth on a space station…_

Laura Kent daughter of Superman sat in one of the comfy chairs in the Hall

of Justice held for meetings. This was one of those meetings, she didn't

know why she was there but she did know that instead of what the league

was doing-talking about nonsense. They should be talking about what they

were called to the room for. "Um...is there a reason why were here?" She

asked to the other four seated in the room, Wally West, Kathy Wayne,

Terence Curry and Dan Prince. Kathy who was seated across from Laura

(and who had the biggest chair) thought Laura spoke up. "Apparently but we

have to wait for everyone else to get here." Kathy said this is in a calm yet

confident voice. She probably gets it from her father Laura thought. Kathy's

father was Batman, one of the most feared superheroes and the scariest.

Laura knew this from experience.

Wally slammed his fist down, "I'm hungry!" And with that he sped out of

the room, only to return two seconds later with two-foot long sandwiches.

Katherine looked at him with disgust, "Do you have to consume that much

food Wally?" She continued, "Do you even know who pays for that?" Wally

West looked at her thoughtfully then shrugged. "Daddy?" Terence laughed.

Katherine thru him a dark look just as the door opened and in walked the

other members of the Justice League Ray, Carter, Courtney and Connie.

Everyone took their seats then looked around wondering who had called the meeting.

Dan then spoke up, " As all of you know our parents numerous times have

fought against Lex Luthor." He paused. "One of Superman's worst

enemies."

Continuing he said. "Currently he's in jail but reports from some of my

contacts tell me that he had a kid, a kid who has taken up his fathers mantel

of crime." Gasps where heard around the table. Laura gripped the edge of

the table, her father _hated _Lex Luthor and any Luthor for that matter.

Remembering what her dad had told her of the Luthors and what he had

gone thru Laura couldn't help but think that now his son was going to ruin

her life. Dan looked sorrowfully at Laura,

"It'll be okay Laura." Laura nodded feeling the eyes of every Justice League

member on her. "Has he done anything yet?" asked Kathy.

Dan shook his head, "Nothing drastic, a few arrests for arson and drug

possession which were dropped. But recently he acquired his father's notes-

including those on the JL and brainiac..."

Courtney interrupted, "Brainiac? My dad was talking to me about that, could

he try to resurrect him?" A look of fear crossed Laura's face. Brainiac? That

was a nightmare waiting to happen.

Dan reassured her, "Nothings definite I just wanted to let everyone know to

be ready in case something does happen." Everyone in the league nodded.

"That's all, anything else anybody wanted to discuss?" Dan asked. Nobody

spoke so Dan dismissed the meeting and mostly everyone went to the mess

hall.

The Mess Hall was the cafeteria for the Justice League and when crime was

slow the superheroes usually sat around eating and talking.

Kathy picked up a plate and started piling it up with mostly healthy food. As

she was walking to her table were Laura and Courtney where sitting she felt

a slight breeze and looked up. Wally West stood next to her scrutinizing her

plate of food, "Do you have to consume so much food bats?" he teased her.

Kathy just looked at him her cowl hiding her face. "What?" He asked her

innocently. Kathy ignored him walking back to her table, with her long

black cape swishing behind her. When she sat down she noticed that

Courtney was trying to talk to Laura. "You look really shaken up girl, sure

you're alright?" Laura looked like she was about to say yes but then she

gave up and put her head in her hands. "No." she mumbled "I'm trying to

tell myself its going to be alright but then I remember he's a _Luthor _none of

the Luther's have ever been good."

Kathy felt bad for Laura she didn't know how it would feel to meet one of

your dads worst enemies kid but she didn't think it would be fun. " I would

hate it if I ever met one of Dad's enemies kids, like Joker…" She shuddered

at the thought. Laura nodded her head still on her hands. Courtney the voice

of reason than said, "At least their humans imagine if one of our parents

enemies who had powers had a kid." Laura lifted her head; "There's always

that good news." She then started to feel better, "Why am I afraid anyways?"

She said out loud.

A voice behind her said "Maybe its cause of the kryptonite?" Laura looked

towards the speaker seeing it as Wally. "Not helping anyone." Courtney

said. "Hey its not as if he's the only one, even Batman has kryptonite!" At

the mention of her fathers name Kathy winced. Her father had had

kryptonite but it was only in case Superman went to the dark side. He would

never hurt Clark. "Dad doesn't hold that against him." Laura said softly.

"Besides Batman wasn't going to hurt dad with it." Wally looked

embarrassed and he rightly should be Kathy thought to herself. "Sorry, and I

didn't mean anything against your dad Kathy." Wally said sheepishly.

Kathy nodded, "Its okay Wally lets just forget about it, huh?" He nodded

and the kids sat in silence.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Ray a.k.a the Atom came over the P.A

system. "Attention all leaguers please report to the monitor womb immediately there has been an attack on Metropolis. Repeat an attack on

Metropolis!" All at once the kids got up and started running to the monitor

room, which housed several teleportation tubes. They arrived there within

two minutes, thanks to the help of some of the super members. Atom dressed

in his usual blue and red outfit told them, "It looks like several 2nd

generation villains are attacking Metropolis." 2nd generation is what the kids

called villains who were descended from other villains or even from

superheroes. "Several?" asked Aquaboy also known as Terence. Atom

nodded, "Yes some from the injustice gang." Everyone gasped the injustice

gang had been one of the worst villainous teams the League had

encountered. Shaking, Laura asked, "Lex Luthor was in the first one...is his

son." She couldn't bear to go on. Atom nodded, "Yes he's there and so is the

daughter of the Joker, and other kids from the Shade, Cheetah and Star

Sapphire." At the mention of the Joker Kathy gasped, which was usually

uncharacteristic of her. "Lets go you guys." Dan said behind a shocked

Laura. "We have no time to lose." With that the team left, not sure of what

would happen when they arrived.

**Please review! Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. The Big Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Sorry I forgot that)**

**The Fight**

The nine members of the Justice League were swiftly teleported to

the center of Metropolis. In front of them were five supervillians,

each were easy to identify as the younger counterparts of the older

Injustice gang. All five of them were wreaking havoc on the

unsuspecting people of Metropolis; Batgirl caught a glance at a

skinny young woman wearing a purple dress with green hair. She

was dancing around the crowd armed with a giant rubber bat

rendering innocent people unconscious. At once Batgirl figured

that this was the daughter of the infamous Joker. Nearby Prince

observed two villains, one was a girl dressed as a black jaguar

(obviously the daughter of Cheetah). The other was a tall boy clad

in blue with a sapphire attached to the band on his head, noticing

the sapphire Prince knew him to be the son of Star Sapphire. Both

villains were loading suspicious looking cargo into a waiting truck.

Lastly the league saw a boy assumed to be Luthor's son and

another boy dressed in black looking suspiciously like the Shade.

All of this was observed in less than thirty seconds and then within

a second the League decided to take action. "Ah if isn't the Justice

League." A menacing voice said chilling the Leaguers to the bone.

Laura stepped out of the JL's line-up and replied,

"Trying to follow in the footstep's of your father kid?"

The boy wickedly grinned, "I prefer Mockingbird if you don't

mind, and to answer your question no."

Laura raised her eyebrows while Mockingbird

replied. "Unlike dear daddy I _will_ destroy the Justice League."

"Well then I guess that leaves us no other option." Laura declared

and with that the League sprang into action.

Batgirl leapt towards the daughter of the Joker, who was still in

possession of her red bat. The girl laughed as Batgirl came towards

her, "My, my if it isn't the Batgirl, what brings you over here?"

She then swung her bat. "Some sick joke using a bat to hit me?"

Batgirl said. The irony not going unnoticed by the female bat. A

devious smile lit the girl's face, "Only if you think its funny." The

two were now slowly circling each other, Batgirl then crouched

low ready to attack. Beating her to the punch the Jokers daughter

let out a salvage yell and then ran towards the heroine. Batgirl

anticipating the move dodged her opponent and then swung her leg

kicking her in the stomach. "Oomph" the green haired girl grunted

as she fell to the ground. Batgirl placed her foot on the girl's

stomach, "Any last words before I cart you off to Gotham

Asylum?" Her foe grinned wickedly, "Yeah! Mindbender!"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! And yes this is short but I'll be writing more very soon (by the end of the day if more people review) Coming up are the fights between Flash and the Shades son and Prince and Onyx fighting against Blue Sapphire! **


End file.
